


Painful Endings

by lifelive94



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kind of a redemption fic, Regretful Grima, Requited Love, Romance, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelive94/pseuds/lifelive94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grima gets put into prison once Gandalf and his party arrive. He gets a visit from Eowyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Endings

"Your words are poison," she says bitterly.

She speaks the truth. I wield words like men do their swords in battle. I cannot deny her accusation, nor do I have the desire to.

"You do not even try to defend yourself," she cries out incredulously. 

The betrayal staining her stormy, grey eyes, pierce the walls protecting my heart. I can taste her disgust for me in the air. There is no mercy, or compassion in the depths of her gaze.

I fear I will not be able to mend the damage I have caused. Nevertheless, I find myself imploring her with outstretched hands. "I only meant to ensure your survival, Princess."

She shrinks back into the shadows. "You meant to let Rohan burn in flames while you stood safely by Saruman's side. You meant for me to be your prize," she continues, her voice steadily rising. "You meant to possess me and bend my will to yours!"

I remain where I stand despite the almost overwhelming need to comfort her. She does not seek such kindness from me. In her eyes, I am not capable of it. 

"I admit I care nothing for Rohan," I say. "However, I would never take you without consent, Eowyn."

Her mouth twists in disdain. "My brother was right," she whispers fiercely, drawing closer. "You are nothing but a snake seeking to devour its prey."

It is my turn to shrink away. I am used to such words being spoken to me, worse even. Such words coming from her lips though...

"Please," I say, cringing against her harsh glare. "You must believe that everything I have done was for you."

I wonder how I could have been so blind. How could I have not seen this outcome? Like a fool, I disregarded all the things Eowyn loves and holds dear. Now they have me locked in a cell, and I am left awaiting my execution. I find that I have no one to blame for my present predicament but myself. 

Anger burns bright in her eyes. "Then you do not know me at all," she says.

I am going to die tomorrow; it is inevitable. Perhaps the truth will shed some light on the lies I have told. If this is my last interaction with the sweet princess I want to make it count. 

Bravely, knowing I have nothing to loose, I step forward  into the light. Smirking at her wide eyes, I raise my hands in a sign of surrender. She foolishly stole the keys to my cell, letting herself in when the guards started making their rounds. There's nothing standing in the way of my having her if I truly wished her harm. 

"I want you as badly as you want to ride beside your brother and uncle into war. You have no idea how much I crave you, Eowyn."

I hear her gasp, see the sweet parting of her lips.

"You can't possibly imagine the longing I feel when I see you, knowing I can never have you," I say, holding back the urge to go to her. 

I have never been so bold with her. Our past is one of secret glances, carefully worded compliments, and filthy lies.

No more. 

"I don't believe you," she replies defiantly. "How can I?"

"I ask only that you think about what I am saying to you."

My confessions are more for my piece of mind than hers. From when I first moment I met her, I knew. I knew that I would love no other, care for no other, fight for no other.

I cannot help but grimace over how I have single-handedly destroyed any future I might have had with her by my side. 

Ever the strong maiden, she takes a small step towards me. I see the fear in her eyes, but still she comes. "We were friends," she questions more than states.

Her lightly freckled face implores me to explain my actions, to give good reason for my betrayal of her and her people, because we were friends and her good heart isn't able to comprehend why I did what I did. 

"We were," I agree earnestly. 

"I cared for you, Grima."

My name, my filthy, ugly name spilling from her mouth makes my body tingle with pleasure. She has the power to turn the dirtiest of things into something brave and good. If it weren't too late, I would beg her to turn me into someone she could see by her side throughout her lifetime. 

"I-I didn't kn-know," I stammer.

She treated me so coldly, I never dreamed she held any affection, or even tolerance for me. There would be times where her icy demeanor towards me would thaw, but those moments were few and far between. 

Her face is set in sad lines. I hate it. I hate that I put that look in her eyes. I hate myself for causing her face to be drawn and tired. She should never have such a worn expression on her lovely face. 

She turns away from me, her long hair hiding her from my prying, greedy eyes. "Now you do," she tells me quietly. 

It is a bitter pill to swallow knowing that I had a chance. She cared for me, might have even learned to love me, but it is too late. I laugh at the injustice of it all. 

She gives me an odd glance while warily walking backwards. I watch her intently as she gets further and further away. My darker side tempts me to grab her, have my way with her. 

I push the vile thought from my mind, not willing to hurt her in any way. I love her far more than my wicked desires.

She twists the lock without turning her back to me. _Smart girl,_ I think.

Backing out, she pauses right inside the doorway, purposefully opening the door wide.

Gaping, I stumble forward, then stop.

She's giving me the chance to escape. Why? I fear it's a trap, but her expression is innocent, and she's never been a good liar. I doubt she has managed to pick up the talent now. 

"What are you doing?" I ask, my voice hoarse.

"We were friends," is all she says. 

I blink at her stupidly. "You would let me go."

She's conflicted. Her furrowed brows, and her pursed lips give her away. Then, straightening her shoulders as if coming to a decision, she says, "Yes."

I want to. I want to escape this cell, find a horse, and ride to freedom. Every second that door stays open, the harder it is to resist, but...

I clench my hands into fists. "No," I say, turning my back to her, and my last chance at freedom. 

Several seconds come and go before Eowyn closes the door, leaving me to my misery. 

I sink to the floor, weeping like a child. 

I couldn't. I couldn't be a coward. I wanted to show Eowyn I could do the right thing. It hardly matters anymore, but if I had taken the opportunity she gave me, she would have never forgiven me. Maybe one day, years from now, she will remember me and be able to find some of the affection she once held for me.

It is all I have left to hope for. 


End file.
